


献给骗子的圣诞节

by Polka



Category: American Gods - Neil Gaiman
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-15
Updated: 2013-11-15
Packaged: 2018-01-01 16:07:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1045851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Polka/pseuds/Polka





	献给骗子的圣诞节

_湖畔镇_  
  
  
敲门声响起的时候，影子正坐在桌前，啜饮着杯热巧克力，看着窗外。  
圣诞节的彩灯在湖畔镇漆黑的夜里闪烁，隔着紧闭的窗户望出去，它们细小得仿佛蛋糕上五颜六色的糖屑，又微弱得像萤火虫肢节末端的光。  
桌上摊开着今天的湖畔报，头版是镇上的第一家Regal电影院开张的消息，脸颊上长着雀斑的金发女孩在照片里跟朵开早了的三色堇似的笑着，底下配的一行小字写的是：“艾米丽和她的朋友们为全美最大院线终于进驻湖畔镇而感到开心，以后他们的娱乐就不止于在欢乐天地打台球了。”  
赫因农场及家庭用品店和玛贝尔餐厅都还在，但沃尔玛、赛百味和星巴克已经选好了地盘，摩拳擦掌，跃跃欲试。  
影子看着窗外。  
这是出狱后的第二个圣诞节。  
窗外是冬夜的湖畔镇，此刻它还是恬淡而安静的，但它确确实实正在发生变化，不可逆转的变化。  
敲门声短促地响了三下，停住，隔了几秒钟，又响起来。  
影子放下手里的热巧克力，站起身去开门。  
  
  
  
 _监狱_  
  
  
监狱里的第一年通常是最难熬的，如果没有遇到洛基·莱斯密斯的话，影子大概会过得更糟糕。  
在第一个室友突然将一把磨尖的汤匙扎进了某个总是用疯狗来形容他们的狱警软绵绵的肚子之后，影子迎来了他的第二个室友。  
“你好，我是洛基。”来自明尼苏达州的骗子咧开嘴笑，笑容跟条蛇一样扭曲。  
影子枕着手臂躺在床上，侧过脸打量自己的新室友。  
他的头发是橙红色，眼睛里有火焰燃烧。  
  
如何消磨时间是监狱里每个人都会遇到的最大难题，影子通常有两种选择：在这张对他来说过于窄小的木板床上，对着低矮且霉迹斑斑的天花板发呆，或是在健身室的跑步机上，对着不断跳动的数字发呆。  
新室友在他对面的床沿坐下，将手伸进没有口袋的橘色松紧裤里，像变戏法般掏出副纸牌。  
“来玩个游戏？”  
影子这才坐起来，面朝着洛基，看着对方将那副背面印着科罗娜啤酒商标的扑克牌熟练地摊开。  
“选一张，不要让我看到。”  
影子伸出手去抽了一张。  
“记住它。”  
那是张红桃7。  
“现在你来洗牌，把它混进去。”  
影子将红桃7放回那堆牌里，认真地把它们洗了两遍。  
“洗好就递给我。”  
洛基将收回的牌握在手里，用长而瘦的手指轻轻抚摩。  
  
影子坐着，等着对方的下一步行动。  
可是并没有下一步。  
洛基把牌塞回纸盒里，将纸盒压在发黄的枕头下面。  
“你看，傻大个，”他又露出蛇一样的笑容，影子甚至能听到他呼吸时候发出的嘶嘶声，“不是所有的东西都会按照你的预期进行。我可不会对着扑克牌吹口气，再把那张红桃7抽出来递回给你，我也不会因为你摆着这副凶巴巴的脸孔就对你小心翼翼，我讨厌可以预料的事情，讨厌按部就班，你得熟悉下我的性格，这才有助于我们接下来的相处。”  
他伸出手，影子也把手伸过去，握住那只冰冷的手，摇晃了两下。  
这就是影子认识洛基时的情形。  
  
  
  
 _岩石城_  
  
  
雷声如巨石滚动。  
闪电划破黑色天空的瞬间，裸露在其下的地面也耀眼似白昼，而这强光却无法将洛基照亮，因为他正蜷在山洞深处。  
只有昏黄的灯光照在洛基脸上。  
影子盯着这张脸，它苍白泛灰，干裂的嘴唇微张，散发出血液和泥土的腥味，一种死亡的腥味，黑色瞳孔里的那团火焰也已经熄灭，取而代之的是一片空洞。  
他不知道是不是该将这双眼睛阖上。  
但如果盯得太久的话，他感觉自己也要被吸进去，去填补火焰原本燃烧着的位置——尽管再多的东西也无法重新将它填满。  
那里头现在只有一片空洞。  
  
  
  
 _监狱_  
  
  
“所以你有个老婆。你爱她爱得要死，她也爱你爱得要死。”洛基一边总结影子刚才的话，一边用缝纫机将一片长方形的皮质商标缝在牛仔裤腰上。按他的速度，五分钟可以搞定一条牛仔裤，干一个小时能拿到三十美分，干上一整天的报酬是两美元。  
“女人可不会为你等三年。”他摇晃着橙色的脑袋，“有次我给追了两个礼拜的姑娘买了杯咖啡，让她在街对面等我下班——那时候我在修车厂，每小时赚的是这鬼地方的二十倍，结果她坐在那儿，就在我眼皮底下被个小白脸搭讪走了，连半小时都没熬到。”  
“我只能跑到四十二街又花了五杯咖啡的价钱叫了个妞，才不至于在生日落单，虽然那妞的乳房尝起来有股硅胶味。”他继续摇着头，“在你傻兮兮地给牛仔裤钉商标这会儿，谁知道你老婆在谁家里，嘴里含着谁的老二。”  
别生气，影子在心里对自己说。  
劳拉当然会等着他。两年零四个月之后，她会站在监狱大门口，拥抱他，笑着叫他狗狗，然后亲吻他。  
而这个橙红头发的骗子只会继续怀疑每一个人，并孤零零地度过接下来的每一个生日。  
  
刚开始的时候洛基着实没给影子留下多少好印象，但很快，影子就发现了有这么一个室友的好处。  
影子在监狱的生存守则是低调，洛基则是钻所有能钻的空子。  
他能够弄到香烟和私酿的酒，还能搞到最新一期的花花公子。没人知道他是怎么做到的，但他就是能。  
大部分东西都被用来贿赂狱警或是进贡给地头蛇，剩下的洛基会和影子一起享用。熄灯之后他们常坐在水泥地上喝酒。酒被装在黑色的塑料袋里，带着酸腐的水果味，但劲头十足，每次只要喝一小袋人就会开始晕乎，然后他们就乘晕乎的时候笑着各自爬上床睡觉。  
除了说话有点毒以外，影子觉得，洛基是个还不错的室友。  
  
  
  
 _岩石城_  
  
  
影子俯下身，用手指按住洛基的眼皮轻轻往下推。  
那双黯淡的眼睛终于被遮住，像是舞台谢幕。  
他站了一会儿，又低下头去，将嘴唇印在这个人和石头一样冰冷僵硬的前额上。  
“等会见。”影子说。  
  
  
  
 _监狱_  
  
  
影子的脑袋上缠着绷带。  
洛基凑近看了看，叹了口气，对此发表了评价：“你可真是个傻大个。”  
影子是第一次碰上这种事情——那群家伙将监狱里最瘦弱的青年拖到了报刊室的书架后面，而全部人都像没听到那声哀嚎。  
是他叫来了狱警。  
随即他就在去放风院子的路上被拦住，挨了一顿毒打。  
他觉得有人带了戒指。虽然在这儿所有的金属制品都会被收走，但一定有人带了戒指，因为拳头砸在他脑袋上，除了钝痛，他的头皮也被某种硬而尖锐的东西狠狠划过，热乎乎的液体沿着额头滴滴答答地淌下来。他猜那玩意儿一定是戒指上被精确切割的石头，绝好的凶器。  
“你可真是个傻大个。”他的室友叹着气，又把这句话重复了一遍。  
  
洛基及时发现并叫住了他们。  
看在更多的香烟和酒的份上，他们没有再继续。  
但影子现在的感觉还是糟糕透了，不仅是因为绷带太紧而压得伤口疼痛。  
“在这鬼地方，有些事你得学会睁一只眼闭一只眼。”洛基用手指戳了戳他的脑袋，对他说。  
  
  
  
 _湖畔镇_  
  
  
敲门的是查德·穆里根，他拎着个藤条编织的篮子站在门口，朝影子笑。  
“圣诞快乐。”他掸着灰色大衣上的雪花走进屋，“我来给你送点东西。”  
“下雪了？”  
“是啊，难得的白色圣诞夜。”他把篮子放在桌上，脱掉手套用双手揉搓脸颊，“外面可冷得像冰窖，我耳朵都要冻掉了。”  
篮子里是一盒牛奶、一打鸡蛋、几个苹果，还有奶酪和蛋糕。  
“蛋糕是丽萨做的，圣诞水果蛋糕。”想到新婚的妻子，警长便笑得格外开心。  
“谢谢。”影子说，“圣诞夜你还冒雪过来。”  
“不，我竟然忘了邀请你和我们一起过圣诞，实在太抱歉了，你可千万别生气。”  
  
  
  
 _监狱_  
  
  
8月里的天气热得让人眩晕。  
监狱里密不透风，湿热的空气再加上汗水的酸臭味和腥臊的体味，连影子都不愉快地皱起眉头。  
这种天气令每个囚犯都感到疲惫、焦躁，就像黏在捕蝇纸上不知所措的绿头苍蝇。  
  
今天的午饭是茄汁豆子和意大利面，配了菜汤，汤是滚烫的，煮开的水有多烫，汤就有多烫。  
影子把汤搁在一边，开始嚼那些又老又酸的豆子。洛基坐在他身旁，举起勺，跟捞金鱼一样笨拙地试图捞起盘子里螺旋状的奶白色面块——这儿不提供叉子，因为叉子是尖的，尖的东西在监狱里能要人命。  
捞到第三勺的时候，洛基开始叹气。  
影子侧过头看自己的室友，发现他脸色苍白，眼睛下面有一个月没睡过觉似的青黑眼圈，但那双眼珠却正转得机灵，带着捕猎者的精明与冷静。  
这通常是要发生些什么的眼神，于是影子等待。  
用餐时间一分一秒地过去，洛基低头继续捞着盘里的东西，直到一个光头大个子端着午餐托盘经过他俩身边，影子才看到他的室友愉快地偷偷伸出了脚尖。  
滚烫的菜汤整碗泼洒在前面壮得像头牛的俄罗斯佬背上，温度大概可以把皮肉给烫熟。这家伙先是低吼了一声，随即就转过身给了被绊得踉跄的光头一拳，而后者明显还没搞清楚发生了什么——炎热减缓了他的反应速度，使他的眼神发懵，脑袋里一片混沌。场面很快就失去控制，单挑演变成了群殴，人们吹口哨、拍手，或者乘机举起拳头揍自己想揍的人。热浪带着汗臭味、血液浓厚的铁锈味和呕吐物的味道占领了整个餐厅，令人作呕的同时却又刺激着肾上腺素的分泌。每个人心底的暴躁都被撵了出来，并直接转化为疯狂的拳脚行动。  
  
洛基镇定自若地从位置上站起来，把吃完的盘子端到回收处，一件件分类放好，仿佛这场骚乱与他完全无关。  
毒蛇般的笑容潜伏在苍白的皮肤之下，小心而沉默地隐藏着自己。没有人能嗅出洛基此刻的愉悦，除了影子。  
在监狱你总会碰上些怪人。而这儿简直就是“美国怪人”主题嘉年华。  
影子耸耸肩，琢磨着出狱后要怎么向劳拉描述他的这个室友。  
“洛基是个好人，但也是个神经病。”  
大概他可以这么开场。  
  
  
  
 _岩石城_  
  
  
影子手里攥着那枚金币。  
因为承载了两场死亡，它此刻显得沉甸甸的。  
脚底白色的蛆虫在曾经是他妻子的肉体残渣中蠕动，影子小心翼翼地踮着脚尖离开。  
腐臭浸透了他的外套，刮挠着他的喉管和鼻腔。但比起虚假的香水味，这才是劳拉真正的味道，影子想着，突然觉得轻松起来。  
对于死亡劳拉已经不用再掩饰什么，她一定也为此感到开心。  
他将那枚金币塞回上衣口袋，往记忆中旋转木马的方向走过去。  
  
  
  
 _监狱_  
  
  
挑起骚乱之后的第二天晚上，洛基拉着影子坐在黑暗里喝酒。  
和之前酸涩的监狱自酿酒不太同，这次的酒是甜的，有股蜂蜜味。  
看着影子喝完第一口之后疑惑的反应，洛基朝着他笑。  
“今天请你喝我的生日私藏酒。”  
影子又尝了一口，仔细用鼻腔和舌尖回味，虽然比起利口酒这玩意儿还是糟糕透了，但蜂蜜的清甜还是让他体会到了久违的新鲜感。  
  
“来，给你讲个故事。”洛基坐在他身边，倚在床沿，仰起脑袋，声音带着飘忽的醉意。  
酒味弥散在囚房里，熏得影子也开始恍惚，仿佛这酒本身就是从空气中萃取下来，再被装进黑色塑料袋里的。  
“以前有个动物园，里面有群黑猩猩，会跟着音乐跳舞。于是它们被印在海报上，贴在大门口，人们便蜂拥来看。每天它们都有吃不完的香蕉。”洛基咽了一大口酒，停顿了片刻，又继续讲，“但过了段时间，有只鹦鹉学会了用十种语言说你好，于是人们就全跑去看鹦鹉了。”  
“动物园的明星一年换了好几代，贴在那儿的海报又脏又旧，路过的人都不愿意再多瞥一眼。猩猩每天还在跳舞，可根本没人来看，也没人再喂香蕉给它们吃。它们饿得要命，可是除了跳舞，它们什么都不会。”  
“后来它们饿得连舞也跳不动了，你猜它们怎么办？”  
“怎么办？”  
“有些猩猩开始朝每个路过的人乞讨，把长手臂挤出笼子，呜咽着求他们给点儿东西吃。这群伙计活得饥肠辘辘，但好歹还活着。有些不懂的变通的家伙啊……就饿死了。”  
洛基咯咯地笑起来。虽然光线黯淡，但影子知道他笑时候的样子，眼睛眯成缝，嘴唇扭曲，喉结颤动，这颤动从洛基与他相触着的肩膀传递过来，一直持续了很久。  
故事一点也不好笑，影子甚至不知道它有什么意义。  
相比之下，明尼苏达州冬天的故事显得有趣多了，尤其是猎人沿着自己撒的尿结成的冰柱逃生的那个。  
  
“这些年我推销过圣经，修过车，端过盘子，卖过炸鸡块，帮人修剪过院子里的杂草，给下城的姑娘们拉过皮条，在赌场里帮人打下手，还在百老汇大街和四十三街的交叉口玩纸牌诈骗。”洛基扭头看向他，“你看看你。有份工作，有个老婆，有个家，我敢打赌你压根不知道真正饥饿的感觉。”  
“我还以为骗子能赚不少钱，至少不会饿肚子。”影子犹豫了下，作出回答。  
洛基将身体稍稍挪开，掀起自己的衣服，在黑暗里试图指身上的伤疤给影子看。  
“你看，变通的代价。”他耸耸肩，“我有个亲戚，跟你一样的傻大个，一个好人，但完全不懂得随遇而安。当他发现人们不需要他了，就拿枪崩掉了自己的脑袋。相比之下，我可真应该得到点表扬。”  
洛基拉着影子的手按在那些伤疤上，它们摸起来也像条蛇。  
而且洛基比影子想得要瘦，即使看起来高大，影子还是能隔着薄而冰凉的皮肤摸到他清晰的肋骨。  
这回影子不知道该怎么接话了，这奇怪的对话压根没办法继续。  
“生日快乐。”想了半天，他才开口。  
“你可真是个傻大个，”洛基将嘴唇贴近他的耳朵，又咯咯笑起来，“但傻点儿也好。”  
影子不明白这家伙想说什么，也不知道他究竟在笑什么，一个喝醉酒的骗子对人说的话大概就是这么难以理解。  
  
  
  
 _湖畔镇_  
  
  
送走警长之后，影子打量着桌上那只篮子。  
他还记得自己第一次来到湖畔镇的时候，也是这样一个寒冷的圣诞节夜晚，第二天他在赫因农场及家庭用品店里，也买了同样的一堆东西。  
这是影子定居在湖畔镇的第五个月。  
他把蛋糕拿出来放在桌上，同时将压在湖畔报底下的时报抽出来看——头版依旧是红红绿绿的圣诞主题，二版是对于某个遥远的东方国家发射导弹的整版报道，第三版上才有两则抢劫和谋杀的新闻，用冷冰冰的铅字印着，好像这些事本身也是如此平淡而冰冷。  
星期三会喜欢这个，影子想，洛基也会，虽然他们的胃口要大得多。  
他用剪刀将这两则报道沿着边框剪下，侧身从旁边矮柜的抽屉里拿出本淡绿色封皮的本子，将它们夹了进去，接着翻回到笔记本的第一页，开始看起来。  
第一篇报道是发生在加州的枪击案，死了五个男孩，三个女孩，还有一个老师，他们黑白色的眼睛在铜版纸上没有聚焦点地张望着，每张脸孔都还带着微笑。下一则消息是商场失火，两个孩子和一个老人死在惊慌失措的人群脚下，浑身骨头几乎全被踩断。再接着是某个自然教派信徒的集体自杀，氰化钾使他们每个人被发现时都飘着股杏仁味儿。此外还有抢劫、强奸、纵火、罢工、示威、帮派火拼，以及数不清的诈骗和谋杀。人们从来没有停止过给彼此制造麻烦，骚乱仿佛本身就潜藏在人类血液之中，只需要些许刺激，就迫不及待地爆发。  
影子伸手去摸那杯热巧克力，发现它早就凉透了。  
于是他把本子合上，放在手边，起身又给自己倒了一杯。  
  
  
  
 _监狱_  
  
  
没有人会无缘无故地对另一个人好。  
七岁那一年，影子和妈妈住在芝加哥一间藏在阴暗窄巷的租来的小公寓里，整间屋子只够放一张单人床、一个柜子、一把椅子和一个折叠餐桌。大部分时间他都待在妈妈打工的中国餐馆。某天有个穿皮夹克的男人来吃饭，尽管脸上有道可怕的伤疤，但男人对他很和气，还教他玩杂志上的填字游戏。  
他告诉男人自己叫什么、住在哪儿，并邀请他来家里作客。于是男人那天晚上就守约地出现在他们公寓门口，捂住他妈妈的嘴，笑眯眯地把手探进她腿间。  
那之后影子就知道，没有人会无缘无故地对另一个人好，生活布满陷阱，你得格外小心。  
所以当洛基第三次帮他从那回结下梁子的家伙们手里解围的时候，影子几乎可以确认，洛基想从他这儿得到些什么。  
  
在那之后影子已经表现得相当低调，但这伙人似乎把全部精力都耗在了记仇上，只要逮到机会，无论是放风、取餐排队、看电视还是健身，都想要来撩拨下他，挑起些事端。  
他看着洛基从裤腰间掏出几支烟，笑着挨个递给他们，回头望他时表情却不怎么愉快。  
第二天下午的放风时间，影子一直没有看见自己的室友。  
直到清场的铃声响起，洛基才不知道从哪儿冒了出来，走路时右脚有点瘸，衣服领口上还有几滴未干的血迹。  
“那群恶心的家伙不会再来找我们麻烦了。”拖拽着步子走到他跟前，洛基咧开嘴。  
这群人可从没找过洛基的麻烦，影子想着，却没说出来，只是点了点头。  
  
那天正好是冬令时开始，晚上熄灯被变相地提早，影子躺在硌得人后背生疼的板床上，好不容易睡着前意识模糊的片刻，听到洛基在对面翻来覆去的响动。  
半夜的时候他醒了一次，发现洛基还没睡着，正坐在对面床上抽烟。红色的火光在一片漆黑中闪烁，像某种怪物的眼睛，和这来自明尼苏达州的骗子一起默默注视着他。  
他想支起胳膊来说句什么，比如“有什么事”，或者“你怎么还不睡”。可洛基对他低声说了句“睡吧”，声音如同天鹅绒般柔软。  
他就立刻又跌回了梦里。  
那是个奇怪的梦境。他踩在巨石垒砌的山峦高处，四周是想要吞噬一切的雷雨和闪电。长着三只幽暗的红眼睛的巨大黑影正朝着他压下来，他的头皮到指尖如过电般发麻，每个毛孔都因为压迫力而张开，每根汗毛都竖起，双腿簌簌发抖。空气里有尘土、雨水和硫磺的味道，似乎只需一丝火星，就能瞬间燃尽整片土地。  
那黑影在离他还有半人高的距离停住，与他静静对视，三只眼睛里都有地狱的火焰在灼烧。  
“洛基。”  
这个名字自己跳到他的舌尖，让他颤动着声带将它发出，带着种令人平和的力量。  
影子觉得自己似乎知道了些什么，可究竟是什么，他也说不清。  
然后他在梦里闭上了眼睛，腿也停止了哆嗦。  
  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
 _岩石城_  
  
  
山洞里断了电，什么也看不清，黑漆漆的一片。  
空气里不再是淡淡的血腥味和泥土味，而是某种更加浓烈的令人不悦的味道。  
神不仅会死，还会腐烂。  
影子想起了星期三的尸体，一边从裤子口袋里掏出火柴盒。尽管还裹着那件巴宝莉的风衣，但倚在笼子上的东西已经看不出任何人的模样，说明这次在后台耗掉的时间比上次还要久。  
他想起被自己戳穿骗局的时候，洛基在笑。  
“我就跟星期三说，你小子可不是个笨蛋，但他总不听我的。”洛基笑得双肩抖动，黑红色的血从覆盖着他身体的毛毯下渗出。  
“现在你是老大。”他抬起脑袋，瞥向影子，“让我和星期三活着，还是让他们活着，全由你来决定了。”  
“卓娅算得还挺准。”这家伙继续咧着嘴，好像整个计划压根就不关他的事，“如果你有选择困难，我建议你干脆抛枚硬币。”  
影子没有回答，只是盯着他。  
他们之间的沉默持续了一会儿，才被洛基的咳嗽声打断。  
“唔，好吧。”咳完之后他轻声说。  
  
  
  
 _监狱_  
  
  
“还需要我们做什么吗？”  
那是前几天曾为难过影子的那帮人里带头的家伙粗哑的声音。  
“没事了，你们干得不错。”  
现在说话的是洛基。  
“我有点不明白，这么搞那傻大个有什么意义？”  
“让他学学怎么在监狱过日子。我可不想他在这儿惹上什么麻烦。”  
“但他后来已经挺乖了。而且你的口味还真是……”那家伙欲言又止。  
“都说了跟我的口味无关。至于后面的事，我只想让他欠我点人情。”  
“搞不懂。”  
“你也没必要搞懂。”  
  
将背贴在冰冷的墙壁上，影子听着书架后面的对话。  
他以为那帮人换了个找麻烦的对象，但明显是他搞错了。  
对话结束之后，洛基橘色的脑袋从杂志缝隙间晃过，向放风的院子移动。  
影子等了一会儿，才从藏匿的地方走出来，也踱着步子，朝院子走过去。  
  
洛基已经蹲在角落里，正在晒太阳，冬天暖和的阳光把他的短发晒得红澄澄的，像要燃烧起来。他在太阳底下跟只猫一样眯着眼，对着影子扬起下巴。  
于是影子走到他身边，挨着他一起蹲下。  
“怕冷吗？”洛基扭头问，“瞧你缩着脖子的傻模样。”  
影子点了点头。  
“那我可没法邀请你冬天来明尼苏达州玩了，那地方估计能把你冻死。”  
接着洛基伸出手，掸了掸影子的后背，小声咕囔着，“在哪儿蹭得这么脏。”  
感觉到背上那只手的轻柔，影子把堆在喉头的问题又压了回去。他想自己能分辨出来，哪怕正在被欺骗，这个骗子对他其实也没有半分恶意。  
  
那天晚上洛基不知道从哪儿找了床被子给他，带着新鲜的灰尘味道，大概是刚刚晒过。  
“都是些小事，不用谢我。”他还没做出回应，洛基就开了口，“只是以后有什么事，你可别忘了罩着我点。”  
“可我出去后只是个健身教练。”  
“什么事都说不准。”洛基耸耸肩，“我老家有个算命特别灵的姑娘，说我在监狱里认识的人以后能决定我性命。我很迷信的。怎样？”  
“好。”  
“很好。”洛基弯下腰从床底拿出个黑色塑料袋，“来，和我喝口蜜酒。”  
  
  
  
 _岩石城_  
  
  
举着即将燃尽的火柴，影子伸手取出怀里的金币，朝那团东西俯下身。  
死亡的味道在接近瞬间浓得令人窒息。  
“劳拉说她不需要这个了，如果你不介意她戴过的话。”他知道自己的语气听起来有点局促。  
“傻孩子，”背后的黑暗里有人低声笑起来，笑声令岩壁发颤，“这玩意对神可没有半点儿用处。”  
“他死得比块石头还彻底。别忘了，这可是你做出的选择。”  
这声音在最后几个音节时低了下去，像台没了电的收音机。  
火柴的橙色焰苗随声音的停止摇晃了几下便熄灭，留下影子一个人手握着金币，站在无边的黑暗里。  
  
  
  
 _监狱_  
  
  
今天是影子进监狱后的第一个圣诞节。  
餐厅和活动室的玻璃门窗都喷上了白色的雪绒花图案，虽然这也并不能让每个囚犯都变得心情愉快。  
影子和洛基坐在活动室里看着电视。每隔十几分钟，就有人的名字被狱警喊出来，有人起身离开。  
  
“伙计们，我的妞来看我了。”埃斯曼朝他俩走过来，脸颊上的肉因为笑容而挤在一起。一星期前这家伙还在哭诉女朋友自从他打架进了牢里之后就再也没联系过他。  
作为回应，洛基朝他笑了下，影子则嗯了一声。  
埃斯曼仰起下巴继续向前走，像个刚在战斗中得胜的将军，他大概会在半小时内把这消息告诉监狱里的每一个人。  
影子不禁好奇劳拉此刻在干什么。  
她亲手布置的圣诞树美极了，枞树枝上挂满彩灯挂饰和金色的小铃铛。她会把自己栗色的长发挽起来，戴上顶红软帽，哼着圣诞歌，烤火鸡肉、做姜汁饼干和蛋糕给他吃，还会开心地拆开他送的礼物并回吻他。  
没有了他的这个圣诞节，劳拉会怎么过？  
“你老婆不来看你？”洛基用手肘顶了下他，问出了让他已经惦记一整天的问题。  
“我也不知道。”影子老实回答。  
洛基就没有再说什么。  
  
“为什么要过圣诞节？”晚上熄灯之后，洛基仰在床上，突然又开始发问。  
“因为是耶稣生日？”被这么一问，影子突然不太确定。  
“新约里根本没提到耶稣生日是哪一天。”洛基发出嘲弄的鼻音，“你们只知道为了这一天砍伐枞树和冷杉，买礼物，准备大餐，结果连过的是谁的生日都不知道。”  
“那是谁的生日？”  
“太阳神蜜特拉。明天是太阳回归，白天会开始变长。这日子压根不关耶稣的事，却有这么多傻瓜还惦记着他。”  
不知道为什么，影子觉得洛基的语气里带着酸溜溜的嫉妒。  
洛基翻了个身，躺了会儿，又翻转过来，最后干脆放弃入睡的挣扎，从床底下拿出了酒。  
“真他妈难喝。”他举起塑料袋往嘴里灌了一口，随即抱怨，“算了，我还剩点蜜酒，你不来一点吗？”  
“我可不随便请人喝这个，今天是看在你们过圣诞节的份上。”他又补充了一句。  
蜜酒比自酿酒劲儿还要大，会让人宿醉得厉害。影子本想说不用了，但劳拉戴着圣诞帽的模样却像个幽灵般突然飘进他脑袋——吃完晚餐和饭后甜品，他会抱着劳拉一路接吻跌跌撞撞地走回卧室，然后在垫着羽绒被的床上做爱。劳拉会穿着红色薄纱内衣和吊带袜，而他会用嘴将它们撕扯下来，象一只饥饿的狗。劳拉喜欢这样，她会摸着他的脑袋，喊他狗狗。  
他突然觉得喉咙干渴。  
洛基倚在对面床上看着他，眼睛里的火苗在跳动。影子不知道这家伙是在同情没人来探访的自己，还是仅仅就是想找人喝点酒。  
“要，给我留点儿。”他说。  
  
后来他也不记得自己是怎么和洛基开始那个吻的。  
他只记得自己喝得晕乎，浑身发热，感觉灵魂下一秒就能脱离身体飘起来，而洛基及时拉住了他，让他倚在自己腿上。  
他也记得有人摸他的头发，用他所听到过的最柔和的口吻对他说话，然后叹气。  
他还记得那家伙冰冷的嘴唇，像道身体上裂开的口子，里面溢出的汁液尝起来有血和蜜的味道。  
劳拉在他耳侧呻吟。  
“用力点，狗狗。”她难耐地低喃。汗水沿着她雪白而饱满的乳房向下流淌。  
于是影子更用力地吮吸俯在他身上的人的舌头，并听到对方发出愉悦的鼻音。  
当他被从膝盖上放下，被拉扯下囚服，被冰凉的手指抚摸，被人骑着将自己包裹住的时候，他也发出了和劳拉同样的呻吟，但身体却跟濒死一样颤抖，不知道是因为快感还是恐惧，更不知道这恐惧来自于何处。  
牢房里的空气嗅起来像是风暴和雷电，所有的噩梦在他进入另一个人的身体时突然如闸门被打开一般奔涌而出，占领他的脑袋，在其中翻搅，他感到难以承受的巨大混乱，张开嘴刚想发出惊叫，就立刻被再次吻住，血和蜜在嘴里蔓延开，流入他的喉头，接着是食道，再到肠胃，令他从内部开始变得温暖，也令他渐渐平静。  
坐在他身上的人缓慢摆动起身体。  
耳边的呻吟夹杂着飓风呼啸，压在他身上的肉体是坚实而精瘦的，这和他所熟悉的性爱截然不同。  
“劳拉？”他叫着自己妻子的名字，以确认的口气。  
然后他感觉到了对方身体的僵硬。  
“操你的。”有人在他耳边恶狠狠地说。  
  
  
  
 _湖畔镇_  
  
  
警长夫人亲手做的圣诞蛋糕里加了朗姆酒和杏仁，夹层是奶油和菠萝粒，吃起来松软香甜。  
影子将最后一口蛋糕塞到嘴里，随即起身，从门口的衣架上取下黑色大衣穿上，系好围巾，戴上手套，把桌上的绿皮本子揣进怀里，又往口袋里放了两张化学保暖垫，推开房门。  
雪下得不算小，在湖畔镇安静的深夜里发出簌簌的声响。  
湖的四周有微弱的灯光环绕，被飘飞的雪片遮掩，显得像副模糊的版画。  
空旷的湖面因为积雪而微微泛着白，影子总觉得那底下有某种东西在漆黑里游动，等待着破冰而出。或许是那些孩子们的灵魂，又或许是刚从沉睡中苏醒的巨怪。  
他拉高衣领，踩着新鲜的吱吱呀呀叫着的雪，往最黑暗、最寂静的湖心走过去。  
  
  
  
 _监狱_  
  
  
从宿醉中醒过来的时候，影子发现自己穿得整整齐齐，躺在硬邦邦的窄床上，只有太阳穴突跳得生疼。  
洛基正站在水池旁边漱口，仰着脑袋，让水在喉头滚动。  
洗完脸后，洛基走到床沿，拿手指用力敲他的脑袋，开口说，“如果你再敢把我喊成劳拉的话，你在这儿的好日子可就到头了。”  
和愠怒的语气相反，这家伙随即就俯下身吻他，完全不在乎他嘴里还有宿醉的味道。  
这也是洛基想要的吗？影子琢磨着，觉得也不太对，大概他永远也搞不懂这骗子到底想要什么，但他有点喜欢这个主动而不容抗拒的吻，喜欢洛基看着他的眼神，喜欢他喊自己傻大个时的表情，也喜欢在夜里听到对面床上均匀的呼吸声。  
这串念头有什么涵义他不太愿意细想，于是他伸手环住洛基的脖子，让对方贴得更近，然后伸出舌头。  
昨晚他确实是和这个人在一起，而且这家伙吻起来和劳拉完全不同，他再也不会搞错了。  
  
  
  
 _湖畔镇_  
  
  
湖畔镇的中心湖面上立着一只大铁皮罐。它在那儿已经待了有一个多星期，却没人注意到。  
寒冬撵走了所有在湖畔玩耍的孩子和遛狗的老人，让每家每户都紧锁门窗并升起炉火或开足暖气。  
影子走到铁皮罐前时，觉得自己的耳朵脆得一碰就能掉下来，好在有化学药剂贴在他胸口，源源不断地提供着热量。  
他抖了抖肩膀和头发上的雪，从怀里把那本被捂得暖烘烘的绿皮本拿出来，抓在手掌里，然后从另一侧口袋中掏出前几天在商店里买的便宜打火机，将本子举到面前，在纷纷扬扬的雪花中点燃了它。  
  
火苗蹿起来的刹那，四周立刻形成了一个寒冷与黑暗无法靠近的空间，连雪都在橙红色的火焰面前止步。  
影子凝视着手里热切跳动着的火焰，直到它将笔记本吞噬了大半，才抬起手臂，把它扔进铁皮桶里，随即就转身向后退去。  
退到大概十几步的时候，第一声巨响撕碎了湖畔镇不知已持续了多久的寂静，第二声和第三声紧随其后，像锤子敲击心脏，像针尖扎刺耳膜。笼罩在镇子上空的黑暗也被绚烂的烟花割裂，躲在夜幕里的房屋和藏在死寂中的人们都被暴露在这耀眼如白昼的光芒之下。  
烟花的爆炸声以湖心为起点，通过空气向四面八方传播开来，将一切从沉睡中唤醒。  
除了人们的惊叫声，影子还能听到镇上所有的狗在狂吠，所有的禽类在尖鸣，所有的马匹在嘶吼，像一场奇妙的以骚乱为主题的大合奏，而乐器是这一整个镇子。  
影子仰起头。  
“我将这一切献给洛基。”他朝着天空喊。  
他的声音立刻被更巨大的声音吞噬，接着与夜空里的雪花和烟火融汇在一起，加入到合奏之中，让这个地图上都找不到的小镇变成了此刻全宇宙最嘈杂最混乱的角落。  
  
“有点意思，傻大个。”  
有人在他身后低声发表了评价，然后他的肩膀被搂住。  
“老实说，这对我没什么用，但我喜欢。”  
那人贴着他冻僵的耳朵笑起来，将温热的呼吸喷在他脸颊上。  
  
  
  
Fin.


End file.
